Gakuen Alice! Naruto
by RasenFox
Summary: All that was left was a bit of hope, and a few friends by his side. At the end of his journey, he will...... NARUxHINA, LEEx? Naruto X-over with Gakuen Alice.
1. Who we are

Gakuen Alice: Naruto!

_I do not own Gakuen Alice or Naruto. They belong to _Tachibana Higuchi _and_ Masashi Kishimoto _respectively. I only own this idea._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(October 10__th__, 120 years after Village Creation. AKA, "VC")_

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. A village filled with Ninjas, people trained to protect their village and raise money for it by doing missions. This place shows many different faces, lives, and adventures, a village loved by most that dwell within it. But for two particular people, this place is absolutely horrible, a complete hell.

The first is a male. Uzumaki Naruto, ten years old.

His physical characteristics are sunny golden spiky hair, un-naturally deep, cerulean eyes, and strangely enough, three lines across each cheek, six in total. He assumed these marks were either birthmarks, or scars from one of the many attempts on his life. This young boy, Uzumaki Naruto, is considered by most, as a Demon, a Monster, a Hell-spawn. Many times has he found himself hiding under, in, or around miscellaneous objects, such as a couch someone tossed out. It was actually a pretty good couch, so Naruto kept it.

The reason the people of the village hate him so much, is for one major reason. He is the human container for the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Jinchuuriki. As he is the jail for the same creature that ravaged their village ten years ago, most despise his very existence, loathing his very life force.

He always wondered why he was always hurt, attacked, and feared. He wanted to know why everyone hid their children whenever he entered their vision. Although, after a while, he stopped caring, too busy trying to survive.

The second person is a female, Hinata, nine years old, ten in two months.

Her physical characteristics are raven blue short hair, strangely pale white eyes, and a shy demeanor. She was once the heiress to the Hyuuga clan due to being the first born, but was disowned after she was defeated by her younger sister by three years in a spar two years ago. She was stripped of her name, her Hyuuga crest, and kicked out of the Clan Compound and wasn't allowed back.

She is hated because of her connection to Naruto. She became friends with the young boy after she got thrown out of the clan.

(Flashback: Two Years)

She was walking through the streets, cold in the October winds, not even a day after she got kicked out, when she saw him hiding behind a baker sign, she could only see his hair, but she know it was a person, so she stayed to watch. She had thought she had seen the strange, bright hair before but couldn't remember where. He was obviously thinking of stealing some bread, but hadn't got the chance. The store closed for the day after he was spotted by the owner, getting a very sharp glare all the while. Hinata, of course, thought this was extremely strange behavior, not only because of the glare, but because it was only six in the afternoon, the sun just barely hinting at it's eventual disappearance. She spent nearly eight years in a very sheltered space, so she didn't fully understand the happenings in the village except for when she and her father, well Ex-father now, walked through it on the way to the Hokage's office.

She was shocked when she saw Naruto come from behind the sign, baggy clothes torn here and there, skin and body covered with dirt and what looked like bruises. Usually she wouldn't approach anybody on her own, but she was worried about this boy.

She suddenly remembered where she had seen his hair before after seeing his face. She had seen Naruto in the Ninja Academy every now and then, but only during breaks. First year students don't have co-ed classes. But she had seen him none the less. Seeing him on the streets, she wondered why his parents weren't around, and why he looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. There weren't classes during the fall because the amount of ninja missions increased a lot during that time so she hadn't seen him for almost two months. She had slowly walked up to him, thinking about what she would say when she got to him.

Suddenly he looked over at her more than half way to him and locked eyes with her. Shocked by the sudden movement she fell back, almost landing on her back had it not been for him catching her.

"H-hey, you ok Hazure-san? He asked, as he lifted her to her feet. (lit. Miss, can also mean failure)

"F-failure?… So you know how pathetic I am too." Hinata said.

What she said sounding more of a statement than a question.

This thoroughly confused Naruto

"Ah? What do you mean? Isn't 'Hazure-san' 'Miss'"? He asked, looking as confused as he was.

Hinata suddenly looked up at Naruto, crying a bit. Realizing she thought of the wrong meaning, she looked back down.

"G-gomennesai, Sumimasen. (I apologize, please excuse me) I didn't recognize which meaning you were using." She seemed to get even more depressed, so Naruto decided to try and cheer her up.

"Ah, ah, no worries, I don't mind, I get mixed up a lot anyway, I learned most of what I know by ear and guessing haha!"

This seemed to work a bit, getting a bit of a laugh.

"There ya go, feel any better?"

He really hoped she did, he wasn't very used to cheering others up, only himself.

His efforts paid off.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Arigato… Ano… What are you doing… on the streets? I-I've seen you in the academy a few times, but…" Hinata asked, not completely finishing.

Naruto got the look he had when the bread store closed again.

"Well… I don't have any family, Oji-san (More or less "Grandfather") pays for school, but I don't get to see him much… It's almost like he avoids me."

"Oji-san?" It was Hinata's time to be confused, he just said he didn't have any family.

"Oh… well, he isn't my real Oji-san, I just call him that cause he's old and helps me sometimes. The mean lady at his office calls him the "Hokage"… whatever that is, but I know he's important!" He seemed oddly enthused about the last part.

'Hokage? He doesn't know what the Hokage is? We learned that the second week of school… maybe the boys haven't studied it yet, and what about a mean lady?' Hinata thought, obviously more confused.

"A-ano… The Hokage is the leader of the village, he's the strongest ninja in the village and called "The Professor" by a lot of people… d-didn't the boy's class learn this?"

"Oh, well… I think so, but I got kicked out of class. The teacher said I was… un "Desder"… no "disturbing" everyone else… what ever that word means, besides, I was just looking out the window as some birds…"

Naruto looked like he was thinking pretty hard about what he said, cause he had a confused look on his face.

"Ano, "Disturbed" means b-bothering or annoying others…" Hinata was almost dumbfounded by the lack of formal education this boy had.

"Really? Cool! Thanks for telling me that!" The blonde's smile was addicting, so Hinata smiled back.

Hinata decided to ask another question that was bothering her.

"W-what do you mean by the "mean lady" at Hokage-Sama's office?"

"Oh, well, she always yells at me whenever I ask if Oji-san is there, she even threatened to call the ANBU once, so I left."

Hinata seemed satisfied, if not somewhat bothered, by his answer.

"So, what are you doing here this late, huh…"

"Hyu…" She remembered, she wasn't a Hyuuga anymore. "H-Hinata"

"Ok, Hinata-Chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Yorishiko (Word has no meaning) , Oh, I mean Yoroshiku!" (Nice to meet you)

"A-ah, Yoroshiku, Uzumaki-San."

"Eh? Why are you calling me that?"

"U-Uzumaki-San? I-Isn't it supposed to be like that?"

"Well, no one has ever called me that. It's either been plain old 'Naruto' or what the villagers call me."

'What do the villagers call him?' More stranger thoughts pooled into her mind.

"O-ok.. Naruto-san, what do the villagers call you?"

This question was obviously a bad one.

"I'd… rather not talk about it…" He seemed even worse than before, but suddenly looked ok again.

"Well, what are you doing here so late Hinata-Chan? You seem a bit lost."

Still not used to the suffix, she blushed and answered.

"W-well, I don't really want to…talk about it either."

"Oh, alright, well, we've all got our secrets… say… Hinata-Chan?" He seemed to be able to catch her attention so well for some reason.

"Y-yes Naruto-san?"

"Well, can we… be friends? I was hoping, since we talked for so long, that we could be friends…"

This kind of shocked Hinata, she had never had a real friend before, and here this boy was, asking to be his friend. Of course she'd answer right away.

"I-I'd love to!"

She almost shouted her conformation.

"Great! I finally have a friend! Yahoo!!"

During his happiness, he actually picked her up and spun her around, which not only startled her, but made her blush quite fiercely.

"Well, well, lookie here, it looks like the Oni-Gaki (Demon Brat) has himself a little fuck-buddy doesn't he? Damn monster doesn't see that he's not allowed to."

Naruto quickly put Hinata down and looked towards the sudden voice, seeing three mean looking thugs.

Naruto, getting in front of Hinata as a shield, and as rebellious as ever towards people like these guys, responded with.

"W-what do you want? Piss off!"

This just got the punks riled up.

"What was that Gaki? I dare you to say that again! I'll rip out your throat!"

"I-I said, 'Piss off!', we didn't do anything to you!" Naruto was really intimidated by these guys, but that didn't mean he'd stop.

"Ha, hey Akai (Red, the color), the little shit actually thinks he's innocent! Even after destroying almost half the village and killing hundreds, he still keeps lying about it!"

The man now known as "Akai" responded.

Yeah, well, I didn't expect him to, the Hokage believes it, so of course he'll keep it Kuroi." (Black, the color)"

"Oh, shut it you idiots, let's just kill the Gaki and take the demon-whore." the third man ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, we're on it Chairo!" (Brown, color) They both said, differently of course.

Naruto was really getting worried, he didn't know what to do, so he did whatever his body would let him, he punched at them… Only for it to connect with the Akai guy, and do nothing.

"Ha! You call that a punch ya' brat? Here's a punch!" Akai said as he backhanded Naruto in the head, sending him into a wall.

"Gaah!" Was all Naruto could say as his side made contact with the hard material of the wall.

"Naruto-san!" Hinata shouted, really worried about where this was heading.

"Hehehe, now for the girl, I think I could have fun with her, look at her scared, white eyes, I hear Hyuuga's are great!"

He barely got anywhere near Hinata before something happened. Something downright horrible. The feeling all three men had was just like when the Kyuubi attacked.

Pure. Unbridled. Evil.

"**D-don't you dare touch her! If you do… I'll kill you!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, my first self-authored story. I know what your all thinking, "Oh, it's just like all the other 'Naruto as a kid' stories, but don't worry, I have LOTS of ideas, and lots of time to put them together, just give it what I'm giving it, time. Oh, and I know I left it in a Flashback, I did that on purpose, don't usually see people do that... Anyway!! In the mean time, rate, review, and relax… I know I need to. Haha

RasenFox, over and out!


	2. Of changes and big time Wows

**Gakuen Alice: Naruto!**

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice or Naruto. They belong to **_**Tachibana Higuchi **_**and**_** Masashi Kishimoto **_**respectively. Any Anime, Manga, or Game influences are also not mine. I only own this idea.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(October 10th**__**, 118 years after Village Creation. AKA, "VC") **_

_**(**_**Still in Flashback mode**_)_

"**D-don't you dare touch her! If you do… I'll kill you!" **Was all Naruto said as he stood up, bracing himself on the way. Suddenly his shadow seemingly jumped from his body and grew against the wall he leaned against.

One of the men, Akai, looked as if he wet himself.

"B-Bakemono! (Monster) Stay away!" Akai shouted, seeing Naruto's shadow grow and move about independently. His hair grew downward, but kept it's unruly spikes. Although, no longer was it his usual bright blond color. It was now a dark gray-like purple. His whisker marks completely un-effected. Was worse were his eyes… Those terrible, blood-red eyes. The only black you could see was not in his pupils.. Nor even in his eyes for that matter, they were _around_ his eyes, like a mask covering all around were the eyes go into the sockets. The "mask" looked as if it was moving, never staying in the same place for long, always shifting about like fire. It even had some white, as if the whites of his eyes, now covered in dark red, moved into the mask. The white was just like the black, never stopping, always shifting, but it never seemed to mix with the black, dancing shade, it always kept a relative distance, yet still touching.

Looking farther down, Akai and the other two, Kuroi and Chairo, saw his shoulders, which seemed to radiate the same black and white as his eye mask. The same was with his hands, which looked as if claws were on each of his finger tips.

This made their fear run even deeper.

Naruto suddenly moved, his body moved towards them at the average walking speed of an eight year old. Nothing special about his walking, other than the fact that it absolutely terrified the three men. So badly in fact, they didn't seem to think of the word 'Run'.

Just the action of movement made the men collapse, and start crying in fear.

Oddly enough, Hinata was not affected, only being somewhat frightened by the new Naruto.

Not too badly of course, just the 'what's going on' kind of fear.

Slowly, almost too slowly, in the men's perspective, Naruto reached his destination. Right in front of the men, standing on each of their shadows, all being in the same place due to their closeness and the position of the streetlights. Naruto only said five words.

"**Pray the shadow's show pity." **

As he said those simple words, their shadows reached up from under each of them and wrapped around them like a shifting cocoon… and dragged them down, not into concrete, but into where no man may enter un-harmed.

"_The Abyss_".

After the men were gone, Naruto lost the shaded flame-like additions, and fell to the ground, having no energy to keep standing.

"Naruto-kun!" Was the last thing he heard that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A door opening woke him up. As he opened his eyes, he was met by a blinding light, and hot, sudden pain through his muscles. This, of course, worried him a lot, fearing another attack.

Excuse me, a half remembered attack.

That's when he heard a voice.

"Naruto-kun! Are you awake?"

'Ahh, the old man. I must be in a hospital. Explains the light, and the pain.' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes again.

"Ye-yeah, I'm awake. Why am I in a hospital this time? Was it the three guys that attacked us?… Us? .. Hinata-Chan! Where is she??" Naruto shouted, getting up franticly searching the room.

"Naruto-kun, calm down! She's resting at the Hokage Tower, don't worry. I have ANBU watching her" The old man reassured.

"B-but what about the men? The were gonna hurt her! What happened to them?" The young boy asked, still shouting a bit.

"Men? All we saw when we got there were you two, and a slight chunk out of the concrete near you had collapsed. I was hoping you could shine some light on what went on." Explained the old Hokage.

"What? But three men attacked us. One guy hit me to a wall. I don't remember what happened then. I guess I passed out."

As Naruto finished talking the Hokage got up from the chair Naruto hadn't noticed he sat on.

"Well, this is quite odd. We did feel something going on, that's why we went, but nothing was there. Other than you two of course." The Hokage spoke mainly to himself.

The Hokage broke himself out of his train of thought. He had other problems.

"Naruto-kun, have you been feeling odd, or strange since you woke up?"

"Huh? Not really. It kinda still hurts, but that's about it." Naruto said, slightly confused.

"Hold on, I need to get something." Sarutobi said as he got up and went to the door.

Upon opening the door, he saw a nurse walking by.

"Excuse me! Kangofu-san." **(1)**

Naruto could not hear the rest, so he just relaxed on the bed, wondering what the old man wanted to get.

As there was nothing else to do, he decided to examine his surroundings, a thing, he realized, he should have done the moment he woke up. Can't be a ninja if you don't learn how to observe.

The room was quite simple. Simply an off-white room with medical equipment here and there, extra "oh, so annoying" hospital gowns in the corner, and a bathroom with a visible sink, due to the door being open.

"Gokurou, douka ki o kudasai!" **(2)**

Naruto suddenly looked towards the door and saw the old man opening the door.

"Ah, soro-soro shitsurei shimasu," **(3)** said the nurse as she started walking away.

"Kekkon ome detou!" **(4)** The Hokage called out chuckling.

The lady seemed startled for a second.

'How did he know? Oh, this is so embarrassing, I haven't even told my mother about that!' She thought, walking away faster, with a visible blush on her face.

"Haha, ahh, it's always fun to tease the young. They've got it good alright."

"Umm… you wanted to get something Old man?" Naruto spoke up, obviously confused and slightly annoyed at what just happened.

"Ahh, yes, here you are, I brought a mirror for you."

"Why bring me a mirror?.. Wait, my face isn't broken is it? Nooo!! My handsome, wonderful face! Now I look like Kiba don't I!?" Naruto wailed, waving his arms around comically.

Chuckling, Sarutobi set to reassure the young boy, handing him the mirror.

"No, no, your face isn't "broken", as you so delicately put it. As a matter of fact, you're not injured in any way. It's not exactly your face I'm worried about. Please, look into the mirror and see if you notice anything odd." He did so.

"Old man." Naruto spoke suddenly after a moment of looking at his reflection.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Asked the addressed 'Old Man'.

" I have one question."

"Ask away."

".. Why is my hair GRAY?!?! Is this a prank to get me back for putting pepper spray in you're porn drawer at the office?!?" Naruto shouted, nearly wringing Sarutobi's old, sagging neck."That was you?? I thought my secretary was getting me back for having that in there!"

"… so… I pretty much just ratted myself out huh?"

"Indeed you did my boy."

"..Damn..?"

"Yes, damn."

"Ok, so my hair is gray.. Why?" asked Naruto, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know. It was like that when we found you. Oh, and if your wondering, yes, it's permanent. We checked your DNA, and the genes for gray hair was dominant."

"Uhh.. DN- what? Jeans? Dominant?" Naruto was really confused now.

"… Sorry, lecture mode, never really broke that habit after my days as an Academy Instructor. I'll explain in simple terms."

"The things that make your body decided to make the part of you that makes gray hair stronger than the part of you that makes blond hair, and before you ask, we don't know why, or how."

"Ok.. ano, can I get out of the bed now? The pain is gone now." Spoke up Naruto.

He been given permission, only to step on the Hokage's shadow as he was reaching for his hat.

An instantly paralyzed body did wonders for panic. Panic likes to spread

"N-Naruto-kun, are you able to move? I can't move! Someone may be attacking us!" The Hokage was very forceful with his words.

"Wh-what?" Naruto shouted moving under the bed to hide from another potential life-threatening experience.

But as he did that, Sarutobi could move.

Shock etched on the old face as he looked at Naruto. He wasn't the Professor for nothing.

"Naruto-kun.. Come here, I want to test something, don't worry, I don't think we're in any danger." Sarutobi said, thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"O-ok, if you're sure." Naruto said, coming out from under the bed, hesitating.

"Alright, now step on my shadow, don't ask, just do it" The old man ordered, seeing Naruto about to talk.

Mr. Professor was frozen solid instantly.

The village leaders and the Hokage researched it for quite a while, searching in their "Ancient Human life" and "Ancient Abilities" files they had hidden away, as they had looked through everything else before, and that was all that was left.

They found out it was called an "Alice". A special, unique power that only certain people had.

Each Alice was different and each had a personal class depending on the type of Alice and the power level of the Alice. Many years ago, more than a thousand, there was a place within Water country, a place called "Japan", an Island country. This island had an academy where people that had Alice's were placed to train, and learn how their power could be useful to others. There were other places that did the same, in other counties, but "Japan" seemed to have the most.

They found out, after many, many studies, and just as many days of testing, that Naruto had the "Shadow Manipulation" Alice.

This Alice was an extremely rare one, so rare in-fact, they only had three recorded users of the Alice.

Their names were oddly not on the files, only that they had existed.

One thing is for sure. In Naruto's exact words, this discovery was "Zetta awesome."

**Flashback Over**: (Normal time)

"So Hinata-Chan, I know I keep asking this but, how's life in that new apartment? I know that last one you had didn't work out, so I'm worried. You were in that one for a year. It must be tough moving around. I've been in the same apartment for as long as I can remember!"

Naruto, worried about his dearest friend as always.

"I-I told you, I'm fine. I've only had to move twice, once leaving the Manor and another leaving the apartment. I'm fine, Hokage-Sama is making sure of it. I promise" Hinata said as the two of them walked to the park.

"Well, alright, I just can't get used to you being farther away. The other apartment you were in was only a small walk away, not even five minutes, now it takes almost ten. Damn landlord, I don't understand why people don't leave you alone, and what's more, why you don't shove your foot up their asses when they bug you." Naruto ranted as Hinata blushed at the foul language.

Even after being Best Friends with Naruto for two years, she just couldn't get used to some things, like his strange obsession with Spirals, and, even odder, Math, of all things. She knew his name was all about Spirals, but she remembered reading an extremely disturbing Manga about Spirals. It was even called "Uzumaki", ironically. Once she finished the Manga, she couldn't even look at Spirals for weeks or she'd get dizzy and feel sick.

The thing about math was even more un-usual. She would catch him using strange words at times, like one time the two played tag. He had caught up to her and had jokingly said to her, in his exact words, "Hinata, you're so Zetta slow!" She hadn't even heard of anything that sounded like "Zetta", so she asked him, still somewhat stunned by his use of such a word. He explained that a "Zetta" was "A one with twenty-one zeros after it."

… confusing…

Well, at least they had gotten new clothes. Naruto had donned a black baseball-like hat with two white square-ish triangles on the front left, and five white dots of the bill, leading in a curve to the farthest left triangle, under the hat was a red bandana. He had also started wearing a black collar shirt with gray around each sleeve, had two zipper pockets on each side and that buttoned up to the middle of his chest, with four gold colored buttons, showing some of his upper-body. There were four on the other side, but that was just for symmetry. His pants were also black. Nothing real special about them, just jean-like pants, a few rips, but no big deal.

Hinata had decided to go with a simple loose black shirt covered by a green, cotton, long-sleeved jacket-like shirt, tight black pants that went to her knees, with a short baby-blue skirt with white blotches covering it. She completed it all with a small white hair-clip on the left side, to keep her growing hair out of the way of her eyes. Not exactly battle ready like Naruto's clothes, but nice everyday clothes.

Comfy too.

She did get used to is his smile, as it was bright and infectious, and his small habit of stepping on shadows whenever he could.

She understood that one. It stemmed from the special power he had. Most would call it a Bloodline, but it wasn't. It wasn't inherited. He was just… born with it.

But back to the conversation.

"Naruto-kun.. You know I couldn't do that, they're just trying to make a living.. And if me being there hurts their business, I'll just move, and hope it's ok." Said a very, very optimistic Hinata.

Kami bless her.

"Man, you're like, so pure! You're like a priestess! If I didn't like you so much I'd say you Zetta-byte!" Naruto joked, laughing brightly.

"N-Naruto-kun, you said it again"

"Ah, I did? I didn't even notice it this time! Haha, sorry." Naruto laughed.

"N-no, it's fine, I was just saying.." Blushed Hinata, worried she had maybe upset him.

"Ok, thanks for letting' me know! Anyway! To the Ramen stand! I'm hungry! I bet you are too, with all that moving! Let's eat."

They did.. Naruto eating enough to shock a Brachiosaurus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok!!! I mad a HUGE mistake the first time I posted this. I forgot an entire part! Sorry. Fixed now.

_Japanese translation:_

**(1)** Kangofu- Female nurse

**(2)** Gokurou, douka ki o kudasai.: Thank you for your trouble, please take care of yourself.

**(3)** Soro-soro shitsurei shimasu- I must be going.

**(4)** Kekkon ome detou- Congratulations on your marriage.

Oh, and "Cookies for anyone who knows who Naruto's hair, clothes, and speech pattern is based on. Hinata's clothes gives you SUPER cookies! OVER 9000!!!!" Haha Sorry, I had to.

RasenFox, over and out!


	3. School Days

Gakuen Alice: Naruto!

_I do not own Gakuen Alice or Naruto. They belong to _Tachibana Higuchi _and_ Masashi Kishimoto _respectively. Any Anime, Manga, or Game influences are also not mine. I only own this idea._

* * *

_(123 years after Village Creation. Thursday, July 16 AKA, "VC") _

"Alright! I have four words for everyone in this room! **Sit down, shut up**!"

Iruka was not having a good day. Not one bit. Anyone could tell that. No one knew why, but no one asked. That would be stupid. I mean, who induces a conversation with an extremely pissed-off teacher?

Especially one that could gut you twelve different ways in less than five seconds!

The man was a Chuunin for a very good reason, after all.

"Ok, this may seem sudden, and I was going to do this next Tuesday, but I'm irritated, and you need to learn this anyway." spoke Iruka as he stood behind his desk, his hands resting on it.

"Now, as you'd better already know, the ideology of this village is mostly based on teamwork, as well as individual skill. So we're going to do a little exorcise I like to call, 'Toxic Waste'."

Just the name made the tension in the room rise. No one knew what it was, but the way their teacher said it sent shivers up their spines. It was "Toxic Waste'. Well, that's what the words were, but the way it was said, it kinda sounded like "Get your asses ready for some major hard work" to the class.

"Alright! Everyone here has had a teamwork assignment before, so I won't have to talk much. For those who need help, I will explain when we get outside. Now, get your asses up and into the back training field!"

The entire class got up and started walking out idly chatting with each other as they leave. Some talking of the new exercise, some talking about recent happenings involving them or something they saw.

Naruto in particular was walking out with Hinata, as per the usual.

"Nee, Hinata-chan, this exercise sounds Zetta boring if you ask me," complained Naruto, his hands behind his head.

"Actually, it does sound somewhat un-interesting, but I'm sure Sensei knows what he's doing Naruto-kun. Do you remember three weeks ago? You were saying the same thing about his memory training, but he made that fun," giggled Hinata as she was walking next to Naruto, arms swinging, remembering the image of her best friend nearly tossing his tape player at the wall in frustration.

"Haha, yeah, that was fun. Good thing too! I would have n thought to make a noise at important stuff, then at less important stuff when you get it down. Oh well, I finally had a legitimate excuse to tap my desk in class!"

"Ahh, so you did Naruto-kun. Unfortunately, Kentaro-san finally passed after two weeks, so the mission briefing and geographical tapes were taken." sighed Hinata, who really liked that portion of the lessons.

"I know! It Zetta sucked," Naruto whined.

Just as they finished their little chat, they made it to the small training clearing in the back of the school.

It was about 150 square Meters.

It was a bit bigger than "training ground 14", the most common place for rookie Ninja to train.

Just as everyone got to the clearing, Iruka had everyone make teams of eight. Luckily two students were absent, so there were exactly six teams.

"Ok then, I will explain the exercise."

"Toxic Waste involves the coordination of all players involved. You need nine lengths of rope, a large bucket and a small bucket." Iruka explained bringing out nine ropes and two buckets for each team.

"Eight of the ropes are the same length, and must be tied to the smaller bucket. Take the ninth rope and shape it into a circle, and place the large bucket about 9 meters away from this circle."

"Place the small bucket in the middle of circle. This is toxic waste, and the circle surrounding it is the radiation zone. Each player must grab one of the ropes, until all are taken up."

"Move the toxic waste, the small bucket, and place it into the large bucket, which is referred to as the neutralization zone. You must each communicate with each other, figuring how to move it all the way to the neutralization zone.

While you do this, you must not step within the original radiation zone, and must maintain an equal length from the toxic waste. If any one of you do, that person is out of the game, and the group must operate without the lost player.

This can happen four times. If you lose four players, your entire team will lose."

One student in the fourth team rose her hand.

"Yes Sekai-kun? You have a question?" asked Iruka, looking towards her, as did the rest of the class.

"Yes, I see the use of teamwork, but what else does this improve? Teamwork is all well and good, but eight times nothing is still nothing," reasoned the petite girl.

"Ahh, good point, I'm glad you asked. This game increases many skills. Hand-eye coordination, balance, how to keep a steady hand, reflexes, and how to read body-language," Iruka explained, feeling as if his day was looking up.

"You see, you need to know how to start, and complete, your own movements without any trouble, so hand-eye coordination is very important in this."

"You need to walk with a subtle grace, so balance is also extremely necessary."

"If you can't keep your hands still, it will disrupt you and your team, so calm, relaxed hands are needed. Relaxed hands also mean better aim and better movement with kunai as well as all other weapons."

"As for reflexes, sudden movements made by others are bound to happen, so you need to compensate for them with the appropriate movement, but if you don't react quickly enough, it won't matter."

"But one of the most important, is to learn to read the movements of others, so you know what to expect. Reflexes come easier if you have a good idea of what comes next from a person. Not seeing subtle motions like eye shifts, hand twitches, or the way someone is standing has gotten many ninja killed."

"Jounin are only at that rank because they learn these lessons and survived long enough to know where to put them to good use."

After letting that sink in, he set them to their exercise, fully intent on relaxing.

He really did not start the day well.

First, his covers were on the ground when he woke up. While it is July, the occasional cold night is still present.

Then he remembered he ran out of orange juice, so he had to drink milk… He loved his orange juice after all.

Finally, his chair in the teachers lounge had broken as he sat as he sat.

Of course, as a ninja, he avoided falling, and by extension, pain, but it still pissed him off. He had that chair since he became a teacher six years ago, so it was kinda sentimental.

But his day seems to be taking a nice turn for the better.

Good thing too. He loved calm relaxing days.

The nice warm sun, the slight summer breeze, and the stronger smells of nature.

Iruka decided to look up and check on the student's progress and was amazed by the skill and teamwork showing from all the kids. Not all were doing super great, but they were passing all of his expectations! If this keeps up, Konoha will have the largest number of graduates since the days of Sandaime-sama's graduation!

Most might even pass the hidden Genin exam.. Of course, that's only if this keeps up. He hopes it does, but if Iruka was anything, it was a realist.

"Kentaro-kun! Relax your shoulders just a tad! Himura-kun, slow down a bit, you're adding too much speed and pressure. Your team can't keep up. Everyone else, keep it up!" Iruka shouted, smiling at it all. He just loved teaching.

'Huh? This is odd.. Is that what I think it is?.. Yes.. Someone is using Chakra!. Who is it? Whoever it is obviously has great control. I didn't sense it until just now.' Iruka thought as he discreetly looked around and sent out small bursts of Chakra.

Chakra, if focused and formed correctly, can be made into a small, horizontal blade-like form. Completely harmless, but when you send it out, you keep a small part of the original Chakra in you, under your naval. If the blade hits something with more focused Chakra than it, it reacts with the portion you kept in your body, and gives you a pulling sensation, thus giving the location of the Chakra user. It's easy to sense if someone is using this technique, but it's very useful.

'Oh, there we go.. Hinata-kun? She's using the Chakra? I know she was a Hyuuga, but to have Chakra control that can fly under a Chuunin's radar, even for a little while?.. This needs looking into,' came the thoughts of a bewildered Iruka. 'Well, all of the students did wonderfully today, I'll give them the rest of the day off.'

"Ok everybody! You can stop for the day. You all met, and passed all of my expectations I had! Great job, really," Iruka announced, really proud of his students.

"Now, this assignment will go on until Wednesday of next week. So you have five more days of this, have a nice day everyone," said Iruka as all the students stared cheering and drifting off home.

"Excuse me, Naruto-kun, Hinata-kun, You two stay for a bit will you?" Called Iruka before they could leave.

The two answered with an "Ok sensei."

Iruka decided to get right to it when they reached him.

"Alright, I apologize if you have things to do, but I noticed something during the exercise and wanted to bring it up with you two. Don't worry, neither of you are in any trouble."

"I realized something very interesting concerning you Hinata-kun," Iruka said, looking towards the mentioned girl.

"M-me? Did I do something?" asked Hinata, shrinking back somewhat.

Iruka smiled and patted her shoulder. "Yes, actually. You did something never before done in this academy. Whether you knew it or not, you were emitting chakra during the game."

Hinata looked shocked.

"Haha, I see you didn't know you were doing it. However that is not the accomplishment I was talking about. I had no idea you were using the chakra until just minutes before I ended the day."

"It is obvious you were using it for longer than that too, because after you stopped, I focused on the chakra trail, and it started half way from the starting point." Iruka stated, his smile getting bigger as he spoke.

Hinata and Naruto stood there, speechless, for a moment.. That is, before Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands and spun in circles, laughing and smiling big.

"Wow! You're so Zetta awesome Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he stopped the spinning.

Hinata started blushing up a storm from all the praise.

Iruka was very proud of her. This would defiantly be put in her files.

"That is all I wanted to talk to you two about. I am very proud of you Hinata. I will see you tomorrow kids. Have a good day." Iruka said as he smiles and walked away.

"Yeah! This calls for a celebration! Where do you wanna go Hinata-chan? My treat!" Naruto shouted, obviously exited about Hinata's accomplishment.

"W-well, how about some cinnamon buns? Is that alright?" Asked Hinata, somewhat surprised that Naruto didn't rush to ramen.

"Of course! Lets go!" Naruto announced, grabbing Hinata's hand and running towards the closest store with those tasty cinnamon buns.

* * *

A/N: Wow, no Japanese today.

Anyway, first things first. Sorry for the late chapter. I had lots of ideas, but couldn't get them out right. Writers Block sucks.

Oh! And that game they played, really exists. I looked it up, and it's almost exactly the way I described it!

The glimpse into the life of Iruka was fun. Don't see many people do that.

I hope you guys like this chapter. R&R. Rest and Review! Haha!

**Next time**:

"Wow! It's raining logs! Who ever is doing this must be Zetta strong!

"_Training Ground 14! Enter, The eccentric Blue Beast!"_

RasenFox, over and out!


	4. Blue Beast? What's that?

Gakuen Alice: Naruto!

_I do not own Gakuen Alice or Naruto. They belong to _Tachibana Higuchi _and_ Masashi Kishimoto _respectively. Any Anime, Manga, or Game influences are also not mine. I only own this idea._

* * *

_(123 years after Village Creation. Friday, August 27__th__ AKA, "VC") _

It was a warm August day. Not a problem all day. The few remaining academy students were in the classroom, wiggling in their seats.. Well, except for Sasuke, but he just sat and brooded anyway.

It was a good day. The "Ninja Academy Genin Examinations" were today.

Everyone but Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Wabisuke Shobu, and Yamanaka Ino have taken it.

This test is done in another room, completely sound proof, with Chuunin guarding the door. Complete secrecy, as it should in a Ninja Village, so no one knows who passes or fails. Those who took the test, regardless of success, were taken to another room, so they can't tell their friends about the test.

This not only causes some nervousness to the students yet to test, it also gives subtle hints to one of the future duties as a ninja, Secrecy.

"Uchiha Sasuke," an instructor called, thanking the Gods above that this was almost done.

"Hn, see you later Dobe. That is, if you even pass," Spoke the last Uchiha smugly, getting up and leaving towards the door.

"Ha! You should save that 'stick-up-ass' attitude for when I show you my Hitai-ate! You'll need it to repair that massive ego Teme!" Shouted the gray haired Naruto from his seat, fully confident in his skills.

"Whatever Dobe," were the last words he said as he left for the testing room.

"Hmf, he obviously forgets who beat the hell out of him in sparring. My Zetta awesome power added him to the Heap! Crunch!" Naruto said, squeezing a fisted hand at the last word.

Ah-haa… Math joke.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" A loud voice screeched, jumping Naruto out of his inside joke.

"Aww, come-on Ino. What do you see in the Teme anyway. He's a jerk and has a superiority complex a kilometer wide. He could rent the Konoha stadium and you couldn't even eat a bagel in there without him and his massive ego crushing you. And nothing ruins a good bagel more than Sasuke-ego."

"Shut it moron! What do you know? Sasuke is kind. He just doesn't like to show his feelings. He's sweet, and strong, and wonderful! Strong too!" Shouted the fan-girl.

"Uhh.. You said strong twice."

"So? It's true." Ino said as she huffed and turned away.

'Whatever. I Zetta hate arguing.'

"..Man, I hope Hinata-chan got through ok," said a worried Naruto.

Naruto was about ready to start bouncing on the walls after the little shouting contest. Nervousness, anticipation, and worry all mixed around in his mind ever since the first name was called.

'Call me, call me, call me!! Come on! I'm gonna pass! Call me!' Thought Naruto, his leg started twitching up a storm.

"Uzumaki Naruto," announced the same instructor, enjoying how Naruto literally leaped from his seat in excitement and nervousness.

"See ya Ino, Shobu! Good luck!" Shouted Naruto as he left the room and walked down the halls towards the testing room.

"Ok, here you are, room 3-15," the instructor said, walking back towards the class room, ready for that bagel Naruto mentioned.

Oh, and lots of cream cheese. The Chuunin's only vice.

XX-YY

As Naruto walked into the room, he saw it was a room that was almost completely empty. No charts, no maps, nothing. Just a flat ordinary room. The only things in it were a desk with two Chuunin sitting at it near the center of the room, and an average training dummy at a corner, nearly the same color as the walls… weird.

The two Chuunin were none other than, Umino Iruka and Isano Mizuki.

'Girly name Mizuki,' Naruto thought, 'girly name.'

"Ok Naruto-kun, in this test you will have to show us your skill in Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin. We will also accept the use of one other Jutsu, as extra credit," spoke Iruka.

'Crap, Bunshin! I Zetta hate this Jutsu! Oh well, I gotta do it!" thought Naruto, building up his Chakra and moving his hands into the correct signs.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly a small burst of smoke appeared. As it died down, Naruto was on the other side of the room, and the training dummy was in front of them.

"Good job Naruto-kun! As expected, you were always good at that one. I'd like to inform you that the dummy was part of the Kawarimi test. A disturbing number of students had to ask if there was something to use the Jutsu on, as they didn't notice it. 'Observe your surroundings.' Shinobi rule of conduct 6." Iruka quoted.

"Now, would you do the next Jutsu please," Iruka asked as Naruto walked back to them.

"Ok. Henge!" Shouted Naruto again, smoke once again clouding his body.

The mist dissolved to see the image of someone completely ordinary. No major identifying features, no fancy clothes. Just a normal looking brunette female. White shirt, gray pants, black shoes.

"Very original Naruto-kun, more than half the students did someone famous and noticeable. Obviously easier to do because they don't exactly have to think too hard, they already know the image, and don't have to focus much. Good job Naruto-kun. Now, the last required Jutsu," complemented Mizuki.

"Alright! Time to shine!"

Naruto was very, very nervous at this time. He had practiced this for so long, and had been able to create two decent clones. He tried to calm down before the Jutsu.

'This is always so hard! Gotta clear my head,' Naruto thought, then became completely silent.

'3....,' recited Naruto almost like a song in his head.

The silence was normal. Most students stood stationary for a few seconds to settle their nerves, but it was coming to two minutes and Naruto was still quiet.

"Um, Naruto-kun? Are you going to do the Jutsu?" Mizuki asked, confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry, I was calming myself down," Naruto responded, already gathering Chakra.

A cry of "Bunshin!" was heard, and a large puff of smoke clouded Naruto. When it all cleared, there were two Naruto's, and one deformed.. thing. It somewhat resembled the young, aspiring Ninja, but looked more like a torture victim with all of it's blood drained, jaw broken, and hands disfigured to no hope of repair.

Naruto himself was looking at the ground, mentally kicking himself about the messed up clone.

"Naruto.. I'm sorry, but you need two or more normal Bunshin in order to pass," came Iruka's report.

"Ah, Iruka-kun," Spoke up Mizuki. "Surely that other Bunshin is good enough right? Why, with enough work, it could distract enemy Shinobi by making it look like their target already died!" Mizuki argued.

Naruto's shoulders twitched with hope.

"I'm sorry, but that was a total accident. It would be impossible to re-create it as an actual technique. I really am sorry Naruto, but you fail."

Throughout all of Iruka's explanation, Naruto had his head down, hands balled up in fists, purple-gray hair shadowing his eyes.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he ran from the room.

"Wait! Naruto-kun! You forgot the last test!" was shouted from the room, but Naruto didn't hear it. Even if he did, he was too lost in thoughts of failure to care.

'Damn it! Why? I did the damn Jutsu just yesterday!' Naruto thought, dashing to his usual spot in the academy, the lone swing.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He just knew he failed.

"Why.. To fail the entire test, just because I can't do one Jutsu. I did the others perfectly!… so why?"

Then he heard the voices of the parents waiting outside for their kids.

"_Hey, isn't that..?"_

"_Yeah, damn thing should've died a long time ago."_

"_I heard he got some evil power. Something about Darkness."_

"_Feh, of course, what else would you expect from that demo-"_

"_Shh! You can't say that!"_

"_Well, good thing they didn't pass the thing. Can you imagine it as a ninja? It'd kill us all!"_

'Damn it.. Why..?' was thought. He was so wrapped up in the words and his failure, he didn't notice someone appear at his side.

"You know," the person said.

Naruto quickly jumped and pulled out a kunai, hating that he let his guard down.

"Haha, don't worry Naruto-kun, it's just me, Mizuki-sensei," the man said.

"Oh.. Sorry sensei. What is it?" Naruto asked, looking down.

"Let's go somewhere more private. I'm sure you don't wanna talk much around them," he gestured to the crowd of parents.

"Yeah. Thanks. Can we go to the Hokage Mountain?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. That's fine," said Mizuki smiling.

* * *

"Ahh, this Zetta sucks! I almost got caught!" Naruto said as he bounded through the forest just east of the Hokage Tower. "Ha, well, at least I got to use that Justus on him. Dumb perverted old man."

As Naruto jumped down to the ground, he saw a cabin looked abandoned and sat the giant scroll next to him and opened it.

"Ok, just gotta learn a Jutsu? I can do that!" proclaimed Naruto as he looked through it.

"Hm? 'Naibu Kamae no Jutsu: Ichi, Ni, San'?" **(1)**

"What's this? It looks like one of those Fuin Jutsu the old man has in his office. Hmm.. How about this?" Naruto read and placed his hands into the same seal the old man does. A shout of "Un-seal!" was heard to all animals around, then a sudden 'poof' noise.

"Zetta sweet! It's a scroll!" Naruto nearly shouted. "

Huh? A warning? Alright then, let's see here:

"_Warning: Jutsu uses no chakra, requires use of only spiritual energy. Use with extreme caution. Misuse may lead to rupture of internal organs, loss of sensory perception, internal bleeding, and "Chakra Dissemination Failure"._

_Recommendation: Meditation and mid to high level mastery of Spiritual energy, also named, "Chi"._

_Will lead to increase of spiritual energy, thus enhancing risk of creating an imbalance in potency of Chakra._

_Level 1: Ichi._

_Information disclosed in sub-scroll sealed in this section. Please refer to the Martial Art learned with this Jutsu. _

_(Please note that this condition is the same in parts Ni, and San.)"_

"Wow.. Complicated. Oh well, I'll store this for later." Naruto said as he placed the scroll in his back pouch. "Who knows, the Martial Art may be awesome.

* * *

"Damn it! How the hell did I forget the set a specific location? Seventeen years as a ninja and I forget the most important detail! Shows how much being a teacher helped." Mizuki spat sarcastically, cursing his dulled skills.

"I'll just get that fool Iruka, he'll find him for me, then I'll kill him and the Demon Brat. Two birds with one stone. A Demon Brat and a Demon Lover. Not too bad for a nights work" He chuckled darkly as he leapt towards Iruka's apartment.

* * *

A Chuunin guard was the first to notice the Hokage laying in a small pool of his own blood. Of course the man panicked.

Was Orochimaru back?

Did old age finally get the powerful man?

Did a poor, defenseless Academy Student use an extremely stupid, yet surprisingly useful, Jutsu that caused copious amounts of blood to come flying from Sarutobi's sinus area?

… Naa, that last one was _slightly_ far'fetched.

The things worried Ninja think up. Truly a wonder of the trained killer's psyche..

Enough about crack-pot theories, he needed to see if the Hokage was even alive.

Carefully flipping him onto his back, the Chuunin began his look-over.

"Pulse… Normal, if slightly fast. Good. He's alive. Breathing is normal, eyes have no dilation, so no drugs were administered. Genjutsu check…. Wow.. Didn't need to know _that_ about our leader. Nice tattoo Hokage-Sama…"

At the end of the check-up, the so-far nameless Chuunin got out some smelling salts and cracked them under Sarutobi's nose.

He awoke with a start.

"Naked girls!" was shouted from the old professor, startling the Chuunin, and making him look around.

"Where?"

"Oh.. Forget that last statement. What time is it Kensuke-san?" the Hokage asked, recognizing the Chuunin as the late watch guard.

"Three-o'clock sir. Why?" The Chuunin, Kensuke, answered.

"This is very important. The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen! Gather all the Jounin. Now!"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" was shouted as he vanished towards the Messenger Hawk Room.

* * *

Let this statement be known throughout the world.

"Kage Bunshin is Zetta Awesome!!" Naruto shouted as he fell on his back, exhausted from his nearly two hour training session, finally getting the Jutsu down.

Naruto read through the instructions first, knowing he would need as much info on the Jutsu as possible.

He only had to read one sentence and he wanted to start right away, but kept reading.

"Solid Clones! Science, eat your heart out! Haha!" He laughed, extremely excited about the possibilities, swinging his arms and legs around while on the ground.

"I make three Clones, send one out, have it read a book on square roots and the other two clones, and I, know it all! Right after it goes 'poof'! I said it once, I'll say it again! This Jutsu is Zetta awesome!"

Naruto started to get up, only to be halted at a large feeling of killing-intent crashed on his body.

"Hehehe. Looks like I didn't even need Iruka to find you. You led me right to you with your shouting. Moron." a familiar voice came cascading through the trees from all sides.

"Wh-who's there?! What do you want?" Naruto shouted, trying to get up.

His body was completely stiff, his instincts going into over-drive.

Make yourself small. Don't attract attention. Show you're not a threat.

These were what his body told him.

"Aww, I'm hurt. You don't recognize your own sensei's voice? Such a shame. I guess I'll have to remind you." came the cynical reply as a dark figure appeared.

"M-Mizuki-sensei? Wh-why are you using ki? Is this.. part of the test?" stuttered Naruto, fear evident in his voice.

"Ohh, I get it. I know you weren't the smartest one in class, but I thought we covered deceit and lies."

"Lies? B-but you said-"

"I said lots of things! Ninja are supposed to recognize lies and suspect everything! You know that little "Make-up test" thing? A lie! Get it now demon?" Mizuki shouted with hate dripping from his mouth.

"Demon..? Why? Why people call me that?" Naruto yelled at Mizuki from the ground.

"Oh? You want to know huh? Fine then. I'll tell you! Thirteen years ago, the fourth Hokage went into battle with a force of nature! The Kyuubi no Kitsune! With tails that could crush mountains, and a roar that could blow away even the deepest rooted tree!" He explained, reciting the textbook version.

"This being said, the beast was too powerful for him to kill. So he sealed it! Do you know where the Kyuubi is now?" Mizuki asked, not expecting an answer.

"Naruto! _You_ are the Kyuubi incarnate! You _are_ the demon! You destroyed over a third of this village and killed many!" He shouted, causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he started to shake.

Mizuki know this wasn't true. He knew about the seal. We was an ANBU at the time the seal was set, so he had the need-to-know information about it. He know the seal was designed to keep the Kyuubi from forcing Naruto's mind to crash.

However, it was also made to send some Youki into his body. Chakra pathways, bloodstream, brain-waves. Everything. And that made him a Demon. It altered his DNA to that of a half-breed. He knew all this, and wanted to see him suffer.

"Your kind killed my little brother! Now die demon!" he shouted as he threw one of his starfish Shuriken at Naruto, but he didn't hear him. He was still shaking at the knowledge.

'Demon…, demon…, demon… No one ever cared for me.. I'm alone.' thought Naruto before heard a 'thunk'… wait, what?

Naruto looked up to see a boy, not barely older than him. His clothes were odd. Green everywhere, and a red-clothed Konoha hitai-ate tied around his waist. His hair was cut into a bowl-like shape, and as the boy turned to look at him, he saw his eyebrows were huge. But what really caught his attention was the determination in his eyes. The raw strength of will was literally visible in his gaze.

"My name is Rock Lee! I will not let harm befall you!" the self-dubbed 'Konoha's Great Blue Beast' shouted as he dropped the large training log he blocked the shuriken with.

He had heard shouting and yelling from his usual training ground, so he picked up the log, seeing it as an impromptu defense or weapon, and rushed to the noise surprised to see a Konoha Ninja attacking a child.

Naruto was shocked. Someone cared? He didn't even know him and he was going to fight for him?

"Don't worry my new friend! I will protect you from this villain! My Fires of Youth will burn brightly!" the odd boy shouted.

'Someone cares.. I.. I must fight! That's right.. I have Hinata-chan. Iruka-sensei. The Old Man. The Ichiraku family! I won't loose to a damn fox trapped in me! I wont!' Naruto shouted at himself as he stood up and placed himself next to the strange boy in a green jumpsuit.

"Thank you for saving me." Naruto said.

"No problem. You are a member of Konoha. It is my duty, and my honor to help those in need."

At this Naruto smiled and turned his gray covered head towards the Traitor.

"Hey Mizuki-Teme! I'm gonna take you down! I'll show you and the villagers who's the Zetta-sons-of-Digits!" He shouted, all of his confidence back.

"I'm going to kick your ass and add it to the Heap! Crunch!"

* * *

A/N: See? I told ya. Rock Lee. I know it seems out of nowhere, but hey, I don't know the geography of Konoha, so training ground 14 might be near where they are. Well, in my story it is.

Japanese: **Naibu Kamae no Jutsu: Ichi, Ni, San**

English: Internal Style Techniques: 1, 2, 3.

Just some random stuff kinda. I had things flying out of me into this story I didn't even know I had.

I hope you guys like this chapter and the introduction to Lee. R&R. Rest and Review! Haha!

**Next time:**

"My power! It can do this much? Zetta amazing!"

"_Shadows abound! Defeat the Traitor Mizuki!"_

RasenFox, over and out!


	5. Shadow's abound!

Gakuen Alice: Naruto!

_I do not own Gakuen Alice or Naruto. They belong to _Tachibana Higuchi _and_ Masashi Kishimoto _respectively. Any Anime, Manga, or Game influences are also not mine. I only own this idea._

* * *

_(123 years after Village Creation. Tuesday, July 27th__ AKA, "VC") _

"I'm going to kick your ass and add it to the Heap!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as his shadow shifted under him, cracking his fingers in a fist. "Crunch!"

"Ha! I'll kill you demon! You can't touch me!" said traitor yelled as he jumped onto a tree branch and brought out another large shuriken.

'I just gotta get to his shadow!' Naruto thought as he and Lee jumped to the side of the over-sized Shuriken. "Ya need to do better than that to get me Teme!"

'Damn demon!' were the thoughts of the so called 'Teme' as he launched himself toward Naruto in fury.

"I'll kill you!" Mizuki shouted and slammed his knee into Naruto's stomach, causing him to retch and fall to the ground.

"Konoha Senppu!"

Suddenly, all Mizuki could see was the moving trees. After his rapid aerial spin, and hitting a tree, Mizuki got back up, shoulder and ribs badly damaged, not only from the incredible kick, but also the painful collision.

"Damn it! I'll kill you both!" Mizuki seethed, reaching into his Chuunin vest and pulling out a vial. He knew how risky it was, but the green freak was pwerful. He wasn't taking any chances.

"I didn't want to do this, but it's worth the risk if I get to rip you limb from limb!"

And that is exactly what he intended to do.

"Time to die!" he shouted as the he opened the vial and downed the liquid inside.

What happened in the next few seconds was most likely the most terrible thing Naruto ever saw.

Both of Mizuki's arms bulged and turned grey. Next were his legs, then his entire body. Even his head grew twice it's normal size. His body then started to grow orange fur. A tail sprung from out behind him, and his face changed, looking like a tiger.

"Ahhahaha! Like the new look Naruto? I think it's wonderful! This power! It's amazing!!" The changed Mizuki roared, throwing his clawed hands into the air.

Lee took this time to rush him. Lifting his hands, he jumped, and threw his fists with all his strength towards Mizuki's head. However, it didn't work.

Mizuki suddenly swung his arms down, catching Lee in the back of the head, the force slamming him to the ground. He followed it up by grabbing him around his body and throwing him against the same tree Lee kicked him into earlier, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Hahaha! Now. All that's left is you demon! Are you ready to die? Huh? Hahaha!" Mizuki cried out in madness.

'Damn it! He took down Lee like nothing! I.. I have to win!' Naruto thought as he risked a quick glimpse of his surroundings.

'I need to get behind him. If I can do that, I can get my kunai into one of his Lumbar Vertebrae. I just need a field advantage! But where?' Naruto thought, running a few possibilities through his mind.

He found none.

As Naruto finished his thoughts, he saw Mizuki vanish, fallen leaves kicking up off the ground from the sudden movement.

"You should really pay attention," he heard from behind.

'Shit!' was all Naruto could think as he jumped to the left, letting his right arm trail back, kunai in hand.

"Take this!" he shouted, jerking his arm back, still in mid-jump.

His efforts were not in vain. As he went through the motions, his kunai slid into the top of Mizuki's left arm, even cutting into the humerus and trailed down to his forearm.

This got the reaction Naruto was hoping for.. At first.

"Damn it!! I'll kill you demon!" Mizuki screamed, reaching out with his good arm, he took hold of Naruto's right arm.

'No! I gotta get awa-'

Naruto's thoughts were suddenly cut off by Mizuki squeezing Naruto's wrist hard, breaking it.

Yelling out as loudly as his vocal cords would allow, Naruto fell to his knees, the searing pain causing him to see nothing but black spots dancing around, tears flying from his eyes.

"Now I'm gonna ruin your arm ya' fucking demon!" Mizuki bellowed, holding Naruto's arm even tighter.

Bringing Naruto's right arm behind him, Mizuki placed his right foot on Naruto's elbow. Naruto was only vaguely aware of his surroundings, the blinding, pulsing pain still emanating from his wrist, but even in his current condition, he knew what was about to happen.

He screamed. Even louder this time.

------------------------------------------------XX-YY---------------------------------------------------

Iruka never had trouble finding Naruto. He knew Naruto's patterns and hiding places just as well as his own apartment.

Now however, he couldn't find him in any of his frequented places. Not on the Hokage Monument, not behind the Academy shed, not even at his usual training ground.

He did find an area with what looked like a missing training post, but that's not too odd in a ninja village.

'Damn it Naruto. What have you done? Where are you?' he thought, running through the forest roughly twenty meters from the aforementioned Training ground.

He then heard a sound. A sound he, as a Shinobi, has heard more than he would like to admit.

The sound of a piercing scream.

'Shit! That sounded like Naruto! What's happening?' Iruka thought as he rushed to the source of the sound.

What he saw when he got there would stay in his mind, and haunt him for years to come.

There was Naruto, laying face-down on the bloodied dirt, eyes empty and dull. His right arm couldn't even be called that. It was merely a bloody, gruesome stump.

The arm seemed to be literally ripped from his socket, leaving only his shoulder. Upon further observations, he saw the arm, broken and crushed, not two meters in front of Naruto, as if simply tossed.

'Oh my… Kami-sama… nani ga jigoku ni?' **(1)**

Iruka couldn't make any words come out. To see Naruto like this.. It nearly made him throw up.

He absently took note of Rock Lee, once a student in the academy.

It was about this time Mizuki decided to speak, having already noticed Iruka's entrance.

"How do you like the scenery Iruka-kun? Wonderful isn't it!?"

Iruka just now realized there was something there. He looked up to see what seemed to be a tiger-like man. He was at least 182 cm tall, and had blood all over him.

"W-what the hell are you? How do you know who I am?" Iruka said, a slight stutter in his voice, obviously, and rightfully fearful of this monster in across from him.

'What else does he know? Is he why Naruto is like this?'

"Aww you don't recognize your own aid? I'm hurt! Hahaha!" he laughed, raising his reddened claws into the air, seeming proud of the blood that coated his claws, hands and fur.

"M-Mizuki? Wh-what happened? Why are you like this? Why is Naruto on the ground like that?" Iruka yelled, already drawing conclusions based on obvious signs, among other things.

"Why, I did it of course! Isn't it beautiful? And it's all thanks to the moron! The demon was no match for me!" Mizuki shouted in glee, sharp teeth showing in his massive grin, eyes shining with excitement, power, and in Iruka's opinion, insanity. Upon his proclamation, he slammed his foot on top of Naruto's now detached arm.

The crunching, squelching sound succeeded in making Iruka vomit this time.

-----------------------------------------------XX-YY----------------------------------------------------

During the words between the two teaches, Naruto was having his own conversation. One-sided as it may be.

'_Kill them… Kill all who have done this to you.. My power is at your whim. Nothing can stop you. Stop US.' _the soft, seductive voice cued, almost as soft and decisive as the wind.

'…'

'_Don't you want to use it? The power to destroy all in your path? This red fury is at your command. Use my Youki. Kill the humans.'_

'…'

Once again, the was no reply.

'_As you wish. Though I shall be back. Remember: I am always here. My power always accessible to you. You shall feel my power yet. The Darkness can only provide so much.'_

This seemed to get a slight reaction, although the voice had already receded to the back of his mind.

'… then I shall extend my darkness.'

* * *

On the outside, Iruka had decided to attack Mizuki, intending on turning him in, he quickly recovered from his sudden sickness and rushed Mizuki.

This however, was his downfall.

Had he had the intent to kill, he would have succeeded, but he didn't. Not trying to kill him forced him to hold back, not exploiting any openings, and focusing more on thought, and less on action.

Iruka was down in minutes, even with Mizuki's damaged left arm.

Falling to the ground nearly unconscious, Iruka only heard one thing before seeing black.

"**Shadow-form"**

At these words, a maelstrom of shadows surrounded Naruto's downed form.

"… Why are you still alive? I thought I killed you! Mizuki shouted, watching as Naruto lifted himself off the ground with his left hand, shadows visibly dancing around as if he were the center of a fire, eyes still holding the same empty dullness.

"**System analysis - 5 broken ribs, 2 fractures on left radius. Major error: Right arm not found." **Came Naruto's monotone words, sounding more like a soulless husk than human.

He simply stood there, shadows flying about, lifting his left hand, he placed it against his stumped area.

"What the hell..?" Mizuki said, looking around him, shadows bouncing around, and spiraling around Naruto.

"**Program found. Activate 'Shadow Shift manipulation.' file"** Naruto said, eyes shifting, putting his left hand back at his side.

Slowly, the black pupils dripped out of his eyes, floating out in front of him, following the black was the whites of his eyes, leaving only nothingness. After all color left his eyes, the black and white fused together, but stayed separate from one another. The new, fire-like form placed itself around his eyes. Eyes that were quickly turning blood-red.

His shoulders suddenly exploded with the same substance as the 'mask', flowing the same way, making small wing-like objects on his shoulders.

Claws replaced fingernails, and the twilight substance bled from the top of his remaining arm, folding around it, flowing.

Then the most un-believable thing happened. Even more outrageous than his strange transformation.

The shadows literally lifted from around them and swirled under Naruto's right shoulder, where his arm used to be. Then without warning, a pure black arm shot from his shoulder, thin and dark, the same shade as the darkness that was around them.

From where the arm started, to the side, were black, jagged spikes formed, looking like the top of a sharp crown.

The elbow had a short spike sticking out from it, and the hands had fingers that looked like there were no fingernails, just fingers that ended at points.

The new Naruto seemed to test the arm, clenching his fist, bending the elbow, and swinging the shoulder, seeming completely un-aware of Mizuki's presence.

'He's distracted. Now's my chance!' Mizuki thought.

It was a very foolish choice.

Just as Mizuki reached arms length, Naruto grabbed him with the new arm, steam rising from where Mizuki's arm met Naruto's palm.

Screaming, Mizuki jerked his arm, trying to free himself from Naruto's grasp, but to no avail. Naruto had him. He would not escape his fate.

"**Die"** was all he said as his darkness pooled over Mizuki's arm, originating from Naruto's palm. Suddenly, the darkness made the shape of a point. This point snaked around all of Mizuki's arm, steam rising as it traveled. Once it reached his shoulder, it lifted off of the skin and cocked back, ready to fly forward into the traitors brain.

However, it never reached there.

'NO! This is MY body! I run the show here!' Naruto thought, feeling as if it were the Kyuubi controlling him. He got no answer.

The power slowly gave control back to Naruto, who finally snapped out of the shock.

Naruto stepped away from Mizuki, watching him fall to the ground in pain. However, Naruto was inspecting his new arm, all of his powers still active.

"This is.. Incredible!

"D-damn you! You demon! I knew it! This is the Kyuubi's power! I'll kill you!!" Mizuki shouted in pure contempt.

He struggled to stand, but the pain was too much. All he could do is scream and make empty threats.

"Damn it! I am NOT the fox! I refuse to be lumped up with a Zetta evil bastard!" Naruto screamed out in anger.

It was around this time that Iruka woke up. He was greeted with a Naruto facing off the changed Mizuki.

'Naruto… w.. what happened to his arm.. It's.. back.' He thought, still barely awake. 'And his body.. What's going on?

He was surprised to hear the next words.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And then there were hundreds of him. All circled around a downed Mizuki, each doing the grin only he seemed to be capable of.

"What's wrong Mizuki? I thought you were gonna kill me?" One Naruto said, flexing his shadow arm.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to beat you down!" another spoke, lifting Mizuki up, preparing for an attack he thought of a few weeks ago, but wasn't fast enough to do.

But now he had clones.

"Take this!" the one lifting Mizuki said, throwing him up into the air, where a clone waited in a tree, directly behind him.

"Sine!" he shouted, slamming his fists into Mizuki's back, causing him to fly towards the ground in a forty-five degree angle.

Another clone jumped to intercept Mizuki just before he hit the ground.

Grinning, he landed a frontal kick straight into his stomach, turning his body so he faced the other direction, and sending him back to the original, the one who started the attack.

"Cosine!" he yelled as he did so.

"Prepare to be iterated!" Said original shouted as he slid into a reverse stance, left leg cocked back, prepared for the final attack.

Just as Mizuki reached him, Naruto slid forward, slamming his foot into Mizuki's chin in a fierce drop-kick, sending blood into the air, and Mizuki's broken body flying back up.

"Tangent!" was all the gray haired, whiskered boy said as he turned around and heard Mizuki's body hit the floor.

He then fell to the floor, his new arm disappearing, and other additions seeping back into his body.

"Naruto!" was the last thing he heard before passing out, knowing he had people who cared for him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Love the new attack! I think it's damn awesome! Well, tell me what you think people. Do you like the powers? What about Naruto's arm, what do ya' guys think about that? Please, I thrive on Reviews!

Japanese: nani ga jigoku ni?

English: What the hell?

Just like last chapter, I had lots of random inspirations, but I think they turned out nicely. I hope you guys liked it.

**Next time: **

"I did what now? Are you serious!?"

"_Genin Days and a wonderful team!"_

RasenFox, over and out.


	6. Update Please read

Hey. Just wanted to check in. I know I haven't updated in a long while. College is the priority after all. My announcement is that I am going to be replacing all of the chapters here with new, revamped chapters, meaning, I will be deleting this one, and putting my new one in it's place. No worries. It is the same story. It'll even have the same title. I just want to fix all of the plot holes and mistakes I made.

Anyway, I hope this doesn't inconvenience anyone. I really like your reviews, and hope to get lots more in the new version of the story! Thanks!

RasenFox, over and out.


End file.
